This invention relates to the driving of earth anchors for guy wires or the like into the earth with earth anchor driving machinery to support utility poles and the like, and, in particular, to a Kelly bar adapter for use with such machinery to aid in angularly (obliquely) driving earth anchors into the earth, and for removing earth anchors from the earth.
Earth anchors are commonly used to secure stay rods, cables, guy wires and the like in order to brace utility poles and the like. These anchors are often driven into the ground at an angle such that the anchor is colinear with the guy wire. As can be seen in FIGS. 1-3 which show prior art earth anchor drivers, a service truck or trailer having a hydraulically operable boom carries a hydraulic motor from which a Kelly drive bar is suspended. A Kelly bar adapter is secured to the end of the Kelly bar to connect earth anchors thereto. The anchors are then driven into the ground by rotatingly driving the Kelly bar and the earth anchor. Flights on the anchor drive the anchor into the earth.
Oftentimes, it is desirable to drive the earth anchor deep into the earth using one or more extension rods. In order to do this, the shaft of the earth anchor is separated from the adapter and the extension rod is connected at one end to the shaft and at another end to the adapter. As can be seen in FIG. 3, the extension rod is received within a rigid sleeve of the adapter. The connection between the adapter and the extension rod or anchor shaft is not pivotal. Thus, in order to connect the adapter to the extension rod once the extension rod has been connected to the angularly positioned anchor shaft, the motor, Kelly bar, and adapter must be manually moved into axial alignment with the extension rod so that the extension rod may be attached thereto. This is difficult and physically demanding work.
The same problem of connecting the adapter to the extension rod occurs when the anchor is to be removed. However, this time, it applies also to the earth anchor itself.